The Alternate Ending
by GallyOmallyKattalyKaru
Summary: Rumor Has It This is for all of those who thought Jeff shouldn't of been waiting for Sarah when the elevator opened. Also for those who liked Beau better then Jeff.


Disclaimer: I do not own 'Rumor Has It...' I just wanted the ending to be different. I'm just borrowing Beau and Sarah for my alternate ending.

Author's Note: Okay, me and my cousin went to go see 'Rumor Has It...' and we both are fan fiction pros. She reads, I write. So we thought it would be great to change the very end of the movie. I didn't want Jeff to be there at the lobby when the elevator doors opened. So here's what I thought should of happened.

* * *

Sarah felt the tension slowly sink from her heart, through her feet and disappear. And her thoughts cleared as if she'd just accomplished something a titan couldn't. It was a feeling of closure she couldn't completely explain. 

Jeff would move on, find someone who wouldn't screw up the 'well laid plans' of children and family that Sarah couldn't commit to.

And even though the entire mess of Jeff, the graduate, cheating grandmothers and pre-wedding affairs was behind her. Sarah felt like someone was missing or more to be exact, left out.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator as it reached the lobby. She searched in her purse for something to clean her face so she was at least presentable.

" Still having problems with life huh?"

Sarah's head snapped up and there was some distant sound that she later found was her purse hitting the elevator floor.

Beau Burroughs was standing on the other side of the open elevator with practiced casualness and a lazy smile that made him look good enough to jump. But Sarah couldn't seem to move. Beau pressed on when he saw she wasn't going to respond.

" Maybe we can help each other out with out problems."

Sarah found her voice and started to shake her head, though she didn't know why.

" How did you know I would be here?" she asked in disbelief.

Beau shrugged. " I thought you'd want to right what happened at the ball."

" But how'd you know I wouldn't stay in Pasadena longer?"

Beau smiled. " No one can stand Katharine for that long if they have a choice."

Sarah had to smile, Beau managed to make her laugh one second and turn her world upside down the next the next. She'd run from that feeling the way she'd run from marrying Jeff. But without the relationship with Jeff hanging over her, Sarah realized what Beau had been put through with her family. What she'd put him through again, and how he'd taken her rejection. He didn't deserve that, but she wouldn't take the chance of jumping back in without a parachute. She had to know.

" Beau, why are you here?"

Again that little shrug and his smile got wider. " Because I wanted to be."

Sarah let out a breathe that made a sound that suspiciously sounded like 'oh boy'.

She moved forward a little and Beau did the same. His face was intense, his eyes focused on hers. She looked up at him, very conscious of how tall he was.

" I'm not my mother," she said. But the words sounded unnecessary and distant even to Beau.

" I know," he said and stepped a little closer.

Sarah felt like it was suddenly harder to breathe. He was so close.

" And I'm not my grandmother."

Beau was mere inches from her, their noses nearly touched. He chuckled at her words and let his eyes roam for a moment.

" I can see that," he said with a smug grin.

Sarah smiled and slowly tilted her face up to his. Beau pulled back and looked at her suspiciously.

" Don't apologize for kissing me this time."

Sarah laughed. " Don't worry, I won't."

Beau snaked an arm around her waist and pulled Sarah flush against his body. Leaning her back as he kissed her, a hand at the nape of her throat, thumb stroking the line of her jaw. Sarah held onto him for dear life, not sure if she could stand without Beau supporting her. She was lost in the feel of his mouth against hers and his hands that she didn't want to be found.

Beau and Sarah were oblivious to the people staring at them in the lobby. They probably didn't care, but Sarah did break the kiss when she heard the elevator ding as it closed behind her.

She looked back at the closed door and started to bite her lower lip. Beau didn't like the look.

" What's wrong?"

Sarah looked back up at Beau and looked a bit sheepish, she was actually blushing.

" I think my purse just went up to the fourth floor."

Beau started to laugh and kissed her again before something else happened.

* * *

Author's Note: My cousin and I weren't sure if we should stop the story here so I didn't give it a definite ending. So I want to know if you guys think the story should go on, and if so what should happen next. There won't be much fiction for this movie this early if ever so help me out. Review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
